The subject matter herein relates generally to flexible circuit assemblies and connector assemblies, and more particularly, to flexible circuit assemblies that are configured to control thermal energy distribution.
Some communication systems, such as servers, routers, and data storage systems, utilize flexible circuit assemblies for transmitting data signals and electrical power through the system. Known flexible circuit assemblies have a power line that includes a power conductor and a corresponding ground conductor. The power conductor has predetermined dimensions that permit the transmission of a desired amount of power between electrical components. However, when power is conveyed through the flexible circuit assembly, thermal energy is generated and dissipated into the surrounding area. In some cases, the thermal energy may cause the temperature of the surrounding area to exceed predetermined temperature limits, such as those established by customers or industry standards.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,817 proposes a three-dimensional electronic assembly that includes a plurality of flex circuit sub-assemblies that are joined together at opposite ends. The flex circuit sub-assemblies in the '817 Patent are separated from each other by spacers between the opposite ends and may include various heat transfer mechanisms to cool the flex circuit sub-assemblies. However, the proposed heat transfer mechanisms may be impractical for certain applications. For example, the '817 Patent proposes using embedded heat sinks or heat pipes, liquid transfer mechanisms, and also an enclosure that is designed to operate as a heat sink. Such mechanisms may limit a range of movement of the flex circuit sub-assemblies and/or may significantly increase the costs of manufacturing the flex circuit sub-assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for flexible circuit assemblies and connector assemblies that facilitate controlling thermal energy generated during operation of the circuit and connector assemblies. Furthermore, there is a need for flexible circuit assemblies and connector assemblies that permit transmitting greater amounts of power than known circuit and connector assemblies. There is also a general need for alternative circuit and connector assemblies that are capable of delivering power between electrical components.